Misunderstand
by Tsukikohimechan
Summary: Mendengar sekertaris cantiknya menyebutkan nama Hyuuga saja sudah membuat Naruto pusing./ AU/ for NHFD #7
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Warning : AU**

 **Special for HNFD #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan kerja, tampak seorang pria yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen. Mata birunya terus membaca tulisan yang berada dikertas yang sedang di genggamnya. Dia seorang Presdir muda di Uzumaki Corp. Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan rahang yang dipahat sempurna apalagi dengan sifat dinginnya yang membuat para wanita begitu mendambakannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Saat sedang seriusnya Naruto dengan dokumen yang sedang ia pegang tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu diketuk. Segera saja pria yang bernama Naruto mendongak ke arah pintu dan sedikit berteriak untuk mengatakan masuk kepada sang pengetuk pintu.

Setelah mengatakan masuk, Naruto fokus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia mendengar pintu dibuka dan kembali ditutup setelah mendengar pintu ditutup terdengar kembali suara langkah kaki dari sepatu perempuan.

"Permisi Presdir, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa nanti jam 2 ada rapat dengan perusahaan Hyuuga." Ternyata sekertaris Naruto yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Naruto segera saja menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Ya, terimakasih Ino. Kau boleh kembali." Naruto berujar dengan dingin.

Ino hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, dia sudah biasa dengan sifat bossnya itu.

Setelah melihat Ino keluar dari ruang, Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi kebanggaannya itu. Entah mendengar Nama Hyuuga membuatnya pusing.

.

10 menit lagi rapat antar Uzumaki Corp dan Hyuuga Corp akan berlangsung tapi Naruto masih betah duduk sofa ruangannya. Jika sudah begini pasti Ino akan menjemputnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Benarkan yang dipikirkannya pasti Ino yang akan datang.

"Masuk."

Kriet.

Pintu dibuka munculah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan kuncir ponny tail dan tubuh yang dibalut pakaian kerja yang sedikit ketat, Ino tampak terlihat seksi. Setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti akan bertekuk lutut, contoh saja Sai teman semasa kuliahnya Naruto. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"Permisi presdir, rapat akan segera mulai." Ino mengucapkan dengan nada yang formal.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah keluar ruangan dan menuju ruangan rapat, dia berjalan melewati Ino. Melihat bossnya sudah berjalan kearah ruangan rapat Ino segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan rapat yang diikuti oleh Ino. Ternyata perwakilan dari Hyuuga telah datang. Naruto menatap seluruh penjuru melihat siapa saja yang datang untuk rapat ini, dan tatapannya berhenti kepada seorang wanita dengan surai indigo yang digerai.

Naruto menatap wanita itu tajam, wanita yang merasa ditatap oleh Naruto hanya menunduk tak mau melihat mata Naruto.

"Ehem" deheman Neji membuat pandangan Naruto yang tadinya menatap wanita itu segera menoleh kearah Neji.

"Maaf, saya terlambat." Ucap Naruto lalu duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

Setelah Naruto duduk Neji membuka pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, Bagaimana kerjasama kita Presdir Uzumaki?"

"Ah, ya. Sekertarisku yang akan menjelaskannya. Ino silahkan jelaskan." Ino segera saja maju kearah proyektor untuk menjelaskan tentang kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Saat Ino menjelaskan tentang kerjasama antar perusahaan Naruto tidak fokus. Tatapan menusuk dia arahkan kepada seorang wanita dihadapannya. Wanita yang telah membuatnya kacau hatinya seminggu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Hinata memiliki mata pucat yang menarik, dia juga sangat anggun siapa lelaki yang tidak tertarik dengan dirinya. Apa lagi Hinata mengenakan pakaian kerja yang ditambah Blazer dengan rok ketat yang dikenakannya.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Naruto dan benar saja Naruto sedang menatapnya seakan akan Hinata adalah mangsa yang akan diterkam segera saja dia menundukan kepalanya dan memaikan jarinya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya menyeringai, dia tau bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini gugup. Naruto terus menatapnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun. Dia tidak peduli apa yang Ino persentasikan.

Hinata sesekali mendongak melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Dia tau dia salah, tapi Naruto yang telah memulainya jadi ia takkan mengalah. Tapi dia tetap saja takut melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Sepertinya saya setuju dengan kerjasama itu." Ucapan Neji membuyarkan perang dingin antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ah, ya." Naruto tersenyum kikuk kepada Neji.

"Baiklah, mungkin rapat kita sudah selesai. Saya akan kembali ke perusahaan." Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto .

"Ya, silahkan. Tapi bolehkah saya memijam Sekertaris anda Neji- _san_?" Naruto juga bangkit dari duduknya dan menerima uluran tangan Neji.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto melotot tak percaya, Naruto yang melihat Hinata melotot kepadanya hanya membalas dengan seringai tampan.

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar permintaan rekan kerjanya ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin masalah pekerjaan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku tinggal ya." Neji menepuk pelan kepala Hinata lalu meninggalkan ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku Presdir?" Ino tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tak penting menurut Naruto. Segera saja Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Keluar sekarang atau ku pecat kau'. Ino segera saja membawa dokumen dokumen yang berserakan dimeja dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar.

Setelah Ino keluar dari ruangan segera saja Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata.

"Silahkan duduk Nona Hinata." Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dikursi samping dirinya. Hinata dengan gerakan takut-takut mulai duduk di tempat yang dipersilahkan Naruto.

Setelah Hinata duduk, Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa kabur dari rumah kita dan bersembunyi selama seminggu di kediaman Hyuuga?" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi yang sangat datar, dia bertanya sambil menompangkan dagunya.

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh kalah karena disini dirinya tidak salah Narutolah yang salah.

"A..aku me..membencimu" Hinata merutuki lagi kenapa dia bisa tergagap disaat seperti ini. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Jadi apa alasanmu membenciku?" Naruto menatap Hinata datar. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto merasakan sesak didadanya. Apa Naruto tidak menyadari apa kesalahannya? Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi kau tidak tau apa alasannya?"

"Tidak"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja menangis."Hiks... hiks, Naruto-kun jahat. Kau berselingkuh bodoh aku melihatmu seminggu yang lalu disebuah toko perhiasan di mall Konoha dengan perempuan hikss."

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis gelagapan segera saja dia meraih tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, Hinata meronta agar Naruto melepas pelukannya tapi ada daya kekuatan Hinata tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria yang sedang memeluknya.

"Shh, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis."

"Kau jahat, kau menghianatiku hiks, kau lebih suka perempuan yang bertubuh langsing hikss." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Dia bilang apa? Dirinya berada ditoko perhiasan? Bersama perempuan? Hey, dia memang seminggu lalu pergi ketoko perhiasaan tapi dia sendiri tidak bersama perempuan.

"Kau melihatku bersama siapa?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata yang dilepas pelukannya merasa sedikit kehilangan kehangatan.

"Aku hiks, tidak tau. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah panjang tubuhnya juga sangat bagus hiks." Hinata masih terus menangis.

"Kau melihatku jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"hiks, jam 2 siang hiks."

"Kau yakin itu aku?" Naruto menekankan pertanyaannya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata memang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Hey, aku memang pergi ketoko perhiasan-"

"Tuhkan akhirnya kau mengaku." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menggeram "Jangan potong ucapkan Hinata." Hinata langsung mengangguk.

"Aku, memang pergi ketoko perhiasan di mall Konoha tapi aku pergi kesana pada jam 7 malam. Saat aku pulang kau sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak, mungkin aku yakin itu kau. Rambutnya berwarna kuning tampak dari samping juga dia memiliki 3 kumis hiks." Hinata masih tetap menangis, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasannya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa dia memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dariku?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto lekat, memperhatikan rambut Naruto dan setelah beberapa detik Hinata langsung mengangguk.

"Hey, mungkin saja itu Menma- _nii."_ Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sedikit histeris, karena saat ini dia juga belum bertemu dengan kakaknya itu.

"Eh? Bukannya menma- _nii_ sedang berada di Korea?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Hinata menatap tajam Hinata seketika.

"Kau lupa? Bukannya aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Menma-nii akan pulang ke Jepang bulan ini tapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin saja dia sudah berada di Jepang dan belum menemuiku."

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Hinata gelisah, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto jangan jangan yang dilihatnya itu _aniki_ Naruto bersama tunangannya yaitu Sara.

Naruto menyeringai, Naruto yang melihat Hinata gelisah dia tau apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan itu, dia merasa bersalah pasti pada Naruto karena menuduhnya berselingkuh

"Kyaaaa~" Hinata berteriak karea tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terbang dengan sendirinya, tidak bukan terbang tapi Naruto menggendongnya.

Brak

Naruto menjatuhkan Hinata di sofa sudut ruangan rapat.

"Hukuman kecil untukmu karena telah menuduhku Nona Uzumaki." Naruto menekankan kata Uzumaki yang membuat Hinata merona.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan melas."Naru, maafkan aku."

"Tidak. kau tau? Kau membuatku frustasi seminggu ini." Naruto menghujami wajah Hinata dengan kecupan kecupan lembut.

Kecupan Naruto berhenti pada bibir Hinata, Naruto yang awalnya mengecup lembut lama kelamaan melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan ganas. Di tengah tengah ciuman mereka Hinata sedikit mendesah atas perlakuan Naruto. Akibat desahan Hinata membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan keinginannya.

"Hinata" Lirih Naruto dengan wajah memelas seakan meminta persetujuan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat eksperesi Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mengangguk. Dan Naruto yang melihat Hinata menerima permintaannya langsung saja menciumi Hinata dibagian leher.

"Bernafaslah Hinata." Bisik Naruto seduktif samping telinga Hinata. Saat Hinata menahan nafas ketika Naruto menggigit gigit kecil dibagian leher

Naruto terus menciumi Hinata hingga dititik sensitifnya membuat Hinata mengerang.

"Engghh"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto segera melakukan adegan biasa yang sering mereka lakukan setiap malam, tentu sebelum waktu Hinata kabur.

Dan sekarang hanya ada suara desahan dan erangan diruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi wajah cantik istrinya yang berada dipangkuannya ini. Selesai aktivitas panas mereka, Hinata sekarang sedang berada dipangkuan Naruto mereka hanya tertutupi oleh selimut berwarna biru bergambar panda selimut yang menutupi sampai bahu Hinata.. Ya memang Naruto suka menaruh selimut,kemeja dan jas dilemari diruangan rapat.

Naruto sudah memakai celananya sedangkan Hinata tidak terbalut apapun selain selimut.

"Jadi? Apakah hormon ibu hamil akan cepat cemburu dan melupakan untuk mencari bukti?" Naruto menaruh kepalanya dipepotongan leher Hinata dan menyesap wangi Lavender Hinata.

Ya, Hinata sedang hamil 3 bulan jadi sudah cukup untuk berhubungan, eum. Itu.

Hinata yang malu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya itu dan menggeleng.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencitaimu, sayang." Naruto sesekali mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Umm. Naru, kau bilang kau pergi ketoko perhiasan minggu lalu kan?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sungguh ingin tau?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil.

"Naru." Hinata memelas.

"Baiklah." Naruto langsung saja mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berudu merah. Dan langsung menujukannya kepada Hinata. Naruto menunjukannya tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata

"Aku membeli ini?" Hinata menggapai kotak berudu itu dan langsung ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya aku yang boleh membukanya dan memakaikannya kepadamu."

Blush, wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto, langsung saja membuka kotak berudu dan mengambilnya. Dan ternyata itu sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan dengan berlian ditengahnya.

"Bagus bukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata mengangguk antusias. Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata untuk memasangkannya dileher jenjang Hinata yang sudah ada beberapa tanda kepemilikannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto pastikan Hinata akan suka. Karena itu hanya ada satu satunya di Jepang bahkan dunia

"Tentu." Hinata memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kearah Naruto. Hinata bergerak gerak dan mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naru."

Naruto mengeram, bukan karena ucapan terimakasih Hinata tapi. "Hinata berhenti bergerak gerak, kau membangunkan sesuatu dibawah." Naruto menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ehh?"

Brak

Naruto menidurkan kembali tubuh Hinata di sofa mahal miliknya. Sekarang posisi Hinata dibawah dan Naruto di atas. Mereka terlalu intim.

Melihat wajah pasrah Hinata dibawahnya lagi lagi membuat Naruto menggeram dan langsung saja mencium Hinata dengan ganas.

"Naruto aku datang un-"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncul lah sosok laki-laki mirip Naruto berada di depan pintu.

"Shit." Maki Naruto karena dia lupa menutup pintu.

Segera saja Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menyembunyikannya dibawah tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hinata memeluk Naruto erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik Naruto. Dia malu ketawan oleh kakak iparnya, orang yang membuat awal permasalahan ini dimulai.

Sedangkan Menma yang ingin mengejutkan Naruto atas kedatangannya, malah ia yang dibikin terkejut dengan adegan didepannya.

"Ah, Naru sebaiknya nanti aku kembali lagi." Ucap Menma gelagapan.

"Pergilah _aniki_ "

Brak

Langsung saja setelah Menma keluar pintu tertutup, Naruto langsung bangkit dari memeluk Hinata dan mengambil kemeja berwarna putih di dalam lemarinya sedangkan Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut.

"Naru, aku ingin pulang." Hinata menurunkan selimutnya sampai bawah bahu.

Naruto tak menjawab setelah dia mengambil kemeja putihnya ia langsung berjalan kearah Hinata dan menurunkan selimut Hinata. Dan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan memangkunya kembali.

"Naru." Hinata memaikan jarinya didada bidang Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan memasangkan kejema tersebut untuk Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata. Tentu kita pulang sekarang dan melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang terganggu oleh baka aniki." Naruto berkata dengan mengecup pipi gendut milik Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya menaruh wajahnya di leher Naruto menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Haii, kiko bawa ff Naruhina lagi nih tapi ini rangka merayakan NHFD, akhirnya bisa ikut event ini. Ada yang baca kah? Minat riview? Kiko nulis cerita bukan yang bodo amat ko, kalo ada yang mau kasih saran dan kritik kiko terima. Kiko bukan orangnya yang ini cerita gue suka suka gue mau jelek atau engga wkwk. Jadi makasih ya kalo sebelumnya ada yang baca ff kiko udah kasih saran dan kritik. ^^


End file.
